


What Lies Beneath

by BlackRosePoet



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil Spoilers, Episode: s01e13 Daredevil, Gen, Mentions of Wilson Fisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRosePoet/pseuds/BlackRosePoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Matt Murdock surveys his new world as Daredevil, he looks to what the future might hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece, meant to be a preamble. Building from the last episode of Daredevil and figuring out where Matt Murdock goes from here.

The scent of rain lingers in the air; the clouds heavy without bursting yet, like a shadow creeping up on him waiting to pounce. Matt sits on a bench by the edge of the park, his posture thoughtful and his attention both present and a hundred miles away, weighing everything around him. It's like an itch he can't scratch or a warning signal that's little more than a far away echo. He tilts his head in the direction of the park and focuses on the discordant symphony of pulses, belonging to people who don't smell the rain just yet. They're families and blue collar workers. Mothers, fathers, and children. The people who make up Hell's Kitchen, who are still struggling to figure out what to make of this masked vigilante the papers have been talking about. If he was interested in polling for opinions, Matt could listen for the conversations containing one key name --

_Daredevil._

\-- But public relations isn't the first thought on his mind, nor is it the last. A frown tugs at the corners of his mouth as he focuses on that itch that can't be scratched or cry of warning that lacks any concrete form just yet. Wilson Fisk has been put away, but a man with his reach doesn't stay down for long. Matt's the son of Jack Murdock, and maybe that's why he keeps waiting for his new foe to get back up and start swinging again. Something tells him it's not going to be that direct the next time around, though. Whatever's waiting for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen is going to blindside him like a wrecking ball.

_Enough with the puns, Murdock._

A deep breath fills his lungs, held onto and then expelled again. It isn't just Fisk, if he has to be honest with himself. It's Nobu and his ilk. Madame Gao and Leland Owlsley and although not one of the people he went a few rounds with are near the ring anymore, he still senses a fight card forming from the mess they left behind. The city's all low-life drug peddlers and two-bit crooks, but somebody's sitting in the shadows, licking their wounds. Something is waiting to rise up in Fisk's wake, if it isn't Fisk himself.

Matt chases away the pensiveness, lifting to a stand and maneuvering around the city park with his cane motioning needlessly from side-to-side. Just an ordinary blind man in a suit with a household name and a legacy of never backing down from a fight. Tonight, he'll have to see who's waiting at the ring, looking to stake his claim over the criminal underworld of this brave new era.

For now, Matt decides that ice cream would be a good start.


End file.
